Death's Message
by Lady-Meyhem
Summary: I had this on here prevously but only got one review. So I took it off and edited it. SUMMARY: At's death's door a message is given. But it takes centuries for her message to finally be heard.


The Message  
  
By: Lady_Meyhem  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon but the lady, the future scouts, there city, the enemies, and the story line are mine.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Message~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The woman cried as her star-seed was stolen. As all the scouts stared at the golden suited woman responsible she started to laugh. She stopped laughing when woman hit the ground and didn't fade.  
"What are you?!"  
She was ignored as the woman struggled to stand up.  
"She should be dead right now," saturn whispered.  
The woman gave up trying to stand.  
"sailor moon."  
Sailor moon kneeled down to the fallen woman.  
"Yes miss?"  
"There is something I must tell you. And you must tell your friends when the time is right," she motioned for Sailor moon to come closer to her. She whispered something in her ear and then she turned into golden sparkles and floated into the sky. Before she disappeared completly all the scouts heard her voice.  
"Remember Sailor Scouts when the time is right" and the sparkles completly disappeared. And the event was forgotten by all but sailor moon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Centuries later at the side of their dying queen the scouts remembered.  
"Serenity what was it that galaxia's first victim told you?" they all asked at once.  
"Leenay ouni K-leena. La-na que lu-own na neno," and neo-queen serenity died whispering those word smiling as she saw her mamo-chan again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Renie took her mothers place as queen of crystal tokyo, and was happily married. As the years passed the scouts continued to age and one by one they gave in to death, heart break, and old age. And as they passed on they repeated the final words of their beloved queen. Until only the queen and the leader of her scouts were left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day Venus was in the library remembering how Mercury used to love to come here. On her way out she saw a book lying on the floor.  
"Tsk, Tsk, what would Mercury have thought," she picked up the book and carried it to her rooms. Later that night she decided to take a look at the book she had found. (In the years since artemis and the others died she had taken comfort in reading) She found out it was a translation guide. As the hours passed she looked through the book and found the meaning of the phrase all her friends had repeated as they died. She wrote her findings in her diary, and later that night she joined her friends repeating that phrase.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Venus died Crystal Tokyo lost the last of its great protectors and when a new enemy came the earth was conquered. Suprisingly the diary survived the fall of crystal tokyo and four centuries later when the people broke free of their opressors it was put in a special vault as the last remnant of a fallen civilization. The diary went into the vault never having been read so Venus's last message stayed a secret.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As time passed new enemies came and the people were conquered again and again and still the diary survived in the lonely vault.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A thousand years after the fall of Crystal Tokyo when a new evil showed to conquer the people so did 9 mysterious girls who called them selves the Sailor Scouts. When the evil was finally beaten the new Sailor Scouts happened to stumble on the remnants of Venus's diary still in the (now destroyed) vault. In the fighting all but the last entry had been destroyed. The scouts read it.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I am old and I know I will die soon and when I do the last of the Sailor Scouts will have perished. I figured that before I do this story should be told so as not to be forgotten. When we were all younger all the scouts had the pleasure to meet galaxia's first victim. This victim, this woman had her star-seed ripped out and still managed to give Sailor Moon a message. It was, "Leenay ouni k-leena. La-na que lu-own na neno." Many centuries later as each of my friends perished they repeated these words until only I am left. I Sailor V, Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner scouts, and last living friend of the late. Even Pluto who had lived for many millenia in the timelessness of the Time Gate died. After all this time I have found out what that message means. It is in an ancient language that existed before the silver millenium. The message reads:  
Leenay ouni k-leena. La-na que lu-own na neno.  
Don't loose hope. Death is only the beginning.  
  
The new scouts looked at each other in wonder and read the last line.  
"Remember these words as many others did, Children of the Future."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As time passes the message and its story are told to thousands around the world. Enemies attack and the Sailor Scouts beat them back again. Eventually they create their own city and create peace in the universe. In the middle of the palace the last page of venus's diary is in case presurving it for all time. Under is a small plaque reading, "To all those who have ever lost to death."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On a far away plane of existence a certain mysterious lady wipes a tear from her eye.  
"My message is finally known."  
  
********************************************************************  
I know it's kinda sad and confusing. If you have any ideas on how I could make it better e-mail me at shi@gundamwing.net.  
  
(Imagine the terminator speaking) Bye: and... I'll be back. 


End file.
